


Freedom

by Jaeh



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Headcanon, Writing Exercise, Young Cassian Andor, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 11:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10852617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaeh/pseuds/Jaeh
Summary: He'd known nothing else. Nothing else but this. (Cassian Andor Headcanon/Character Study)





	Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Usual Disclaimers apply. I just wanted to explore some headcanons about Cassian Andor as a character.

He'd known nothing else. Nothing else but this. He learned how the red symbol looked like before he understood Auresh in Aurebesh. He was sure his first sentence had something to do with a blaster, and he learned to be silent before he learned how to speak.

It was important, you see, to be very quiet when you are on the run with your parents. Otherwise, people die, or they get hurt. Or both. He was very lucky that he never got to experience either. He was trained very well.

Sometimes he wonders what would have happened to him if he ended up as, say, a moisture farmer instead. Then he would quickly stop, as he actually _cannot_ imagine it.   
  
The funny thing is, he 'd had chances to do all those other things.  He'd been a storm trooper a few times now, a pilot for an indeterminable amount of time, a personal body guard, a mechanic, a sanitation engineer, and a dianoga exterminator. Sometimes all in one mission.

But all of those was done because of and for the sake of the mission. 

He is nothing. Nothing matters but the cause.

"Billions of lives rely on you, child. Remember that," said his mother. "Your freedom came at a high cost." She always said when they have boarded the next shuttle that would take them to the next base. Always after the last one has been compromised.

It was a very interesting definition of _freedom_.

He hoped for a more conservative meaning of freedom when all this was over.

"My freedom comes at a high cost," he told himself quietly, as he sat in a public cruiser, waiting for it to dock. He was to meet his contact, and he was late. "My freedom comes at a high cost."


End file.
